1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method of displaying, on a screen, an object that is related to content reproduced by a second device, and a method and system for providing the object related to the content reproduced by the second device to the first device, the method and system performed by the second device or a management server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the developments in communication and display technologies, users see various types of content that are provided in public places. For example, a user may check various administrative procedures, product information, information about using various facilities, tourist information about surrounding areas, or the like on a display device (e.g., a kiosk) equipped in public places such as a government agency, a local government entity, a department store, an airport, or a railway station. Also, the user may view movie content on a display device available in an airplane or an express bus, or may view broadcasting content such as the news on a display device available at a platform or a waiting room.
Because the user may not remain in the public place, the user has to discontinue viewing of the content reproduced in the public place, and then move to a different location.
Thus, there is a demand for a system that allows a user, after the user exits the public place, to continuously use a service that was provided in the public place, on a personal terminal of the user.